Jeden dzień z życia Eileen
by poem93
Summary: Miało wyjść z tego dłuższe opowiadanie, ale dodam to jako miniaturę. Wspomnienia Eileen nad muszlą klozetową podczas ciążowych mdłości. Bez kategorii.


Ten dzień był jednym z najgorszych w życiu Eileen Prince-Snape. A wszystko zapowiadało na to, że miał być jeszcze gorszy niż do tej pory.

Robiła właśnie obiad, kiedy poczuła, że robi jej się niedobrze. Myślała, że to tylko chwilowe zasłabnięcie, lecz kiedy stała nad muszą klozetową zwracając śniadanie była przekonana, że musiała się zatruć tą ohydną kaszanką przyniesioną przez siostrę Tobiasa. Już wtedy czuła, że po jej zjedzeniu będzie się źle czuła. Podzieliła się tamtego wieczoru swoimi przemyśleniami ze swym małżonkiem... Widząc jego morderczy wzrok cieszyła się, że Toby był tylko mugolem. Gdyby miał odrobinę magicznej mocy i różdżkę, to z pewnością zostałaby potraktowana _avadą._ Chociaż avada może byłaby i lepsza niż to, jak ją ukarał za te słowa po wyjściu gości... Próbowała teraz normalnie chodzić - niestety, bezskutecznie...

Od kiedy została żoną Tobiasa Snape'a jej życie sie diametralnie zmieniło: przestała być wreszcie tą wyrodną córką z magicznego rodu Prince'ów, która przez całe życie przynosiła wstyd swej idealnej rodzinie tym, że żaden czarodziej czystej krwi nie chciał jej pojąć za żonę.

Oczywiście, były też takie dni, kiedy Eileen była dumą rodziców: wtedy, kiedy Prorok Codzienny opisywał jej osiągnięcia w dziedzinie eliksirów. W szczególności wtedy, gdy przynosiły zyski na skalę światową.

Tak... Eileen Prince była bardzo uzdolniona w dziedzinie eliksirów.

Eileen wiedziała, że nie należy do najpiękniejszych kobiet, ale jak każda, marzyła o wielkiej miłości. Niestety, była przekonana, że to właśnie Tobias Snape był jej _Wielką Miłością_. Dopiero po ślubie zrozumiała jak bardzo się myliła. Zobaczyła, jak wiele straciła...

Doskonale pamiętała dzień, w którym poznała Tobiasa. Był to równy tydzień po zakończeniu Hogwartu. Pierwszy lipca 1957. Pogoda tego dnia była deszczowa. Eileen postanowiła udać się na Pokątną, aby złożyć podanie o pracę w Aptece Lloyda i Buksa. Po wygranej międzynarodowej olimpiady eliksirów otrzymała propozycję nie do odrzucenia od właściciela apteki: chciał dla niej opłacić studia u najlepszego Mistrza Eliksirów w zamian za pracę w aptece jako pomoc do wykonywania eliksirów na zamówienie. Eileen zdecydowała się przyjąć tą propozycję. Nigdy bowiem nie chciała żyć na łasce rodziców.

Czując, że jej żołądek się uspokoił i nie zamierzał już jej niepokoić, wróciła do kuchni. Rozglądnęła się, czy czasem Tobias nie wrócił do domu i, gdy była całkowicie pewna, że nie było nikogo w domu, prócz niej samej, rzuciła zaklęcie przywołujące odpowiedni eliksir niweczący ból żołądka i mdłości. Natychmiast wypiła całą fiolkę. Mdłości przeszły jej chwilę później. Mogła spokojnie kończyć robić obiad.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy przypomniała sobie, jak była zmuszona tamtego dnia do powrotu zwykłym mugolskim autobusem. To właśnie tam po raz pierwszy ujrzała Tobey'ego. Eileen, która nie potrafiła korzystać z pieniędzy mugoli potrzebowała pomocy przy zakupie odpowiedniego biletu w kasie biletowej.

- Co za pieprzone pieniądze – warknęła do siebie, kiedy kobieta wydająca bilety zażądała opłaty za odpowiedni bilet. – Przeklęci mugole. Szlag by trafił ich umysły... Nic, tylko wyplenić!

- Może pani pomóc? – usłyszała za sobą jakiś męski głos. Instynktownie się odwróciła z morderczym spojrzeniem. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś sobie z niej kpił, a ton głosu tego mężczyzny wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że ten głupi mugol nabijał się z niewiedzy Eileen! Miała ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i oszołomić tego gościa. Jedynie od tej decyzji powstrzymywał ją tylko przepis o nie ujawnianiu się w obecności mugoli.

Eileen, jak przystało na arystokratkę, zachowywała się wyniośle i dumnie w stosunku do innych ludzi. Tak również postąpiła wobec tego mugola.

Dziewczynę od zawsze charakteryzował cięty język, który był cechą rozpoznawczą każdego ślizgona. Uwielbiała przeklinać, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy była pewna, że nikt jej nie słyszy.

- Mówił pan coś do mnie? – zapytała wyniośle.

Mężczyzna uniósł leniwie lewą brew. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

Z niechęcią musiała stwierdzić, że był przystojny. Wysoki i niesamowicie szczupły, ale Eileen widziała, że był umięśniony – jego t-shirt doskonale przylegał do ciała uwydatniając to i owo. Dziewczyna mimowolnie zaczerwieniła się na myśl o idealnej posturze mężczyzny. Chcąc odwrócić wzrok od jego tułowia spojrzała mu w twarz.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która przykuła jej uwagę były cudowne, czarne niczym węgiel, oczy w kształcie migdałów ukryte za kurtyną gęstych i długich rzęs. Eileen nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku. Mogłaby utonąć w tych mrocznych źrenicach...

- Czy pani zamierza zapłacić? – usłyszała głos kasjerki, która wychyliła się zza okienka kasy biletowej.

Eileen, dziękując w myślach Slytherinowi wyciągnęła pierwszy lepszy banknot, który okazał się banknotem stu funtowym i rzuciła go niedbale kobiecie. Chwilę później odeszła od kasy z ulgą, pozostawiając za sobą tego wkurzającego mugola.

Miała nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie miała okazji go spotkać. Nie było jej to jednak dane.

Dziewczyna czasami zastanawiała się, czy Tobias specjalnie nie zwrócił na siebie jej uwagi tamtego dnia...

Od tamtego dnia Eileen próbowała żyć normalnie, ale każdego wieczoru powracała myślami do spotkania z tym nieznośnie przystojnym mugolem. Próbowała odtworzyć w podświadomości jego portret pamięciowy, ale robiła to bezskutecznie. Z czasem zaczęła korzystać z myślodsiewni. Wtedy zaczęła przeklinać siebie za własną głupotę, dumę i wyniosłość. W końcu chociaż raz w życiu mogła być dla kogoś miła...

Kilka miesięcy później zdecydowała się ponownie wrócić do domu mugolskim autobusem. Tym razem spokojnie odliczyła wyznaczoną sumę na bilet i odeszła od kasy kierując się w stronę przystanku.

Czekając na autobus obserwowała z zainteresowaniem spadające z nieba płatki śniegu zastanawiając się nad swoją przyszłością. Jej rodzice od kilku tygodni wspominali na każdym kroku jakiegoś Edgara de Montoi wywodzącego się z francuskiej arystokracji, który miał się pojawić w najbliższym czasie w Londynie. Eileen doskonale wiedziała o co im chodziło, ale nie była w stanie myśleć o jakimkolwiek innym mężczyźnie niż o tamtym mugolu spotkanym kilka miesięcy temu przy kasie z biletami.

- Jestem pewny, że gdybyś się postarał, to znalazłbyś na nią jakiekolwiek namiary – usłyszała głos jakiegoś mężczyzny zbliżającego się do przystanku.

- Łatwo powiedzieć – była pewna, ż słyszała już gdzieś ten głos, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć gdzie. – Szukam jej prawie pół roku, Max. Wątpię, bym ją kiedykolwiek znalazł. Londyn jest wielki. Poza tym – dodał zawieszając głos, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Pewnie i tak nie jest Brytyjką. Nie potrafiła odróżnić od siebie banknotów. To nie jest normalne.

Eileen poczuła jak zaczyna bić jej serca, kiedy zrozumiała do kogo należał ten głos. To był ten mugol, o którym myślała przez ostatnie miesiące...

„Szukam jej prawie pół roku", w jej myślach wciąż odbijało się to zdanie.

Mężczyźni nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi stanęli pod dachem przystanku dalej rozmawiając. Eileen przysłuchiwała się im z zaciekawieniem, jednak nie zdradzała im swojego zainteresowania ich konwersacją.

- Przestań, Tobey – powiedział Max. – Laska pewnie pierwszy raz w życiu widziała pieniądze i...

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała dlaczego nie dokończył swojej myśl, ale nie zamierzała się tym przejmować. Wstała, kiedy ku przystankowi zaczął się zbliżać autobus. Kątem oka zauważyła, że mężczyźni jej się przyglądają. Eileen postanowiła zaryzykować i zapytała uprzejmym tonem:

- Przepraszam, czy ten autobus jedzie w stronę Kensington?

Myślała, że się porzyga słysząc swój delikatny głos. Od wielu lat nie mówiła do nikogo takim tonem. O wiele bardziej wolała być pyskata i niemiła.

Na pytanie musiał odpowiedzieć jej Max – wysoki szatyn w średnim wieku o zielonych oczach.

- Tak, panienko – w jego oczach dostrzegła niebezpieczne iskry.

Dziewczyna wsiadła do autobusu nawet nie dziękując mężczyźnie za odpowiedź. Czekała na reakcję mu... Tobey'ego, bo tak miał na imię jej mugol.

Dostrzegła przez okno, że mężczyźni się szybko pożegnali. Po chwili On wsiadł do pojazdu. Rozglądnął się, po czym usiadł na najbliższym wolnym miejscu znajdującym się obok Eileen.

Przez chwilę była pewna, że całą drogę do domu przejadą w ciszy. Tobey (nie wiedziała skąd jego matka wymyśliła mu takie kretyńskie imię) wydawał się być zamyślony i nie zainteresowany jej osobą. Poczuła się zawiedziona: ten parszywy mugol wcale jej nie szukał! Musiało mu chodzić o inną kobietę...

Nagle usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie swojego sąsiada. Eileen próbowała powstrzymać głośne bicie serca – wydawało jej się, że zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się maska obojętności, gdy, niby od niechcenia, spojrzała na mężczyznę.

- Przepraszam, ma pani zegarek? – zapytał swoim głębokim tonem powodując jeszcze szybsze bicie serca dziewczyny.

Ich rozmowa szybo przeszła z tematu godziny na inne. Od słowa do słowa odnajdywali wspólne zainteresowania (oczywiście w miarę wspólne – Eileen nie wspomniała Tobiasowi, bo tak brzmiało jego oficjalna wersja imienia, że jest w jakiś sposób _inna _w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa).

Dojechali na przystanek, na którym Eileen miała wysiąść. Z niechęcią pożegnała się z Tobiasem.

- Jak masz na imię? – zawołał, kiedy już była na zewnątrz. – Wtedy cię szybciej znajdę!

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie słysząc jego słowa.

- Eileen. Eileen Prince!

Nie była pewna, czy usłyszał, ale mimo to była szczęśliwa. Pierwszy raz ktoś zwrócił na nią uwagę. Doszła do wniosku, że to był najcudowniejszy dzień w jej życiu.

Tak, pomyślała Eileen, było cudownie. Oczywiście do czasu...

Tobias odnalazł ją już na drugi dzień. Eileen nie pamiętała dokładnie jak to się stało, że zaczęli się spotykać. Pod koniec czerwca przyjęła jego oświadczyny jednocześnie wydziedziczając siebie z rodu Prince. Nikt z jej rodziny nie chciał mieć cokolwiek z nią wspólnego. Została całkiem sama...

Ich ślub był cichy i szybki. Udzielił im go jeden z mugolskich kapłanów. Pomimo to został również przypieczętowany przysięgą wieczystą. Byli najszczęśliwszymi małżonkami na świecie.

A przynajmniej tak się wydawało Eileen.

Z początku ich małżeństwo rzeczywiście było idealne. Tobias Snape kochał swoją żonę: wielbił ją na każdym kroku. Robił to, czego żona oczekiwała od męża – szanował ją, troszczył się o nią, pozwalał jej pracować...

Rok po ślubie coś zaczęło się złego dziać. Robił jej wyrzuty o to, że ciągle pracuje. Chodził wściekły po domu oskarżając o wszystko Eileen. A to nie taki widelec, a to znów źle wyprasowana koszula... Eileen miała tego dosyć. Nie była przecież domowym skrzatem!

Eileen nieświadomie otarła łzę spływającą po jej policzku. Żałowała, że podczas dnia ślubu związała ich przysięgą wieczystą. Teraz mogłaby uciec od Tobiasa i zacząć żyć od nowa... Nie musiałaby jeść tej cholernej kaszanki, od której miała mdłości. Teraz mogłaby być kimś w świecie czarodziejów! Prawdopodobnie właśnie kończyłaby praktyki u Farrella Moongood'a, najlepszego Mistrza Eliksirów w Australii.

Kiedy Tobias uderzył w twarz miała ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i go zabić, ale nie była w stanie tego zrobić, kiedy zaczął ją przepraszać. Wiedziała, że on ją kochał. Nie mogła się oprzeć temu czarnemu spojrzeniu...

Skończyła właśnie robić obiad, kiedy usłyszała trzask frontowych drzwi. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł jej mąż.

Nadal był tak niesamowicie przystojny, jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Z tą różnicą, że miał trochę dłuższe włosy.

- Och, zrobiłaś obiad. Jak miło... – powiedział uśmiechając się do niej rozbrajająco wywołując na jej twarzy rumieńce. Zmarszczył brwi, po czym dodał nieco ostrzejszym tonem: - Czemu jesteś tak dziwnie blada? – zapytał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Eileen znów znalazła się nad muszlą klozetową zwracając śniadanie.

- Kochanie, dobrze się czujesz? – usłyszała pytanie męża pochylającego się nad nią.

- Wszystko jest okej – odpowiedziała słabym tonem.

- No, chyba to, że wymiotujesz nie jest okej. Chyba, że ci to sprawia przyjemność, ale to już inna inszość...

- Przestań, Tobey! Myślisz, że to zabawne?! Gdyby...

Nie skończyła, bo znów zaczęła zwracać. Nie mogła nawet przywołać odpowiedniego eliksiru. To było w obecnej chwili niemożliwe! Była skazana na wizytę u tego mugolskiego lekarza, który tak naprawdę na niczym się nie znał...

- Gdyby, co, Eileen? – zapytał zmartwionym tonem.

- Nie ważne – odpowiedziała po kilku minutach, czując, że jej żołądek się ponownie uspokoił. – Po prostu mogłam wczoraj nie jeść tej kolacji.

Mina Tobiasa wyrażała niezadowolenie. Wiedziała, że popełniła błąd mówiąc mu takie rzeczy.

- Sugerujesz mi coś? – zapytał kierując się do kuchni.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała mu, tylko nałożyła mężowi obiad. Czuła się jak domowy skrzat, ale nigdy nie skomentowała tego. Mugole byli przecież tacy ograniczeni umysłowo. Nie rozumiała, jak mogli sobie dawać radę bez czarów. Ona, pomimo tylu lat spędzonych z Tobiasem nie radziła sobie, i nie chciała sobie radzić bez czarów...

- Nie, Tobey. Po prostu chciałam ci powiedzieć, że już od dawna źle się czułam. Nie miałam ochoty na tą kolację, ale nie chciałam ci zawracać głowy takimi błahymi sprawami. Niby po co?

Nie była to do końca prawda. Rzeczywiście, już od kilku dni się źle czuła, ale nie było to powodem, by nie chcieć jeść kolacji z siostrą Tobiasa. W rzeczywistości obawiała się tej kaszanki (nigdy jej nie lubiła). Była pewna, że złe samopoczucie było efektem ubocznym na myśl o tym, że będzie zmuszona ją zjeść.

- Powinnaś była mi powiedzieć, Eileen – mruknął, po czym zabrał się za jedzenie obiadu.

Przez kilka minut Eileen wpatrywała się w swojego męża. Był taki przystojny, ale miał w sobie coś, co od jakiegoś czasu ją niepokoiło. Wydawało jej się, że pomimo swojej magicznej przewagi była wobec niego niesamowicie słaba...

- Eileen? – zapytał Tobey podchodząc do niej.

- Co? – warknęła cicho spuszczając wzrok.

- A może jesteś w ciąży? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć! Z wrażenia spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, po czym wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem.

- Nie, nie jestem w ciąży, zapewniam cię – powiedziała próbując przekonać do tego samą siebie. – To przez kaszankę twojej siostry! Była ohydna. Tobey, tego nie dało się jeść! Na samą myśl o niej robi mi się niedobrze, to dlatego! A teraz mój żołądek wariuje właśnie przez tą kaszankę! Nie chciałam ci o tym mówić, żebyś się na mnie nie denerwował, ale twoje przypuszczenia, ze jestem w ciąży są absurdalne. Jak ty w ogóle możesz tak myśleć? Przecież uzgodniliśmy, że nie będziemy mieć dzieci! Sam nalegałeś, byśmy się nie rozmnażali! Skąd więc taki pomysł?

Prawda była taka, że Tobey bardzo chciał mieć dziecko i Eileen o tym doskonale wiedziała. Musiała uwarzyć odpowiedni eliksir, by ta chęć przechodziła jej mężowi...

Nie mogli mieć dziecka! Pomimo instynktu macierzyńskiego, który od jakiegoś czasu odzywał się w Eileen miała jeszcze rozsądek, który podpowiadał jej, że dziecko będzie wielkim problemem w ich dziwnym małżeństwie. Będzie przecież tak samo magiczne jak Eileen, a Tobey nie zniósłby tego, że jego żona okłamywała go przez cały czas ukrywając to, kim była naprawdę. To dziecko mogło być najbardziej nieszczęśliwą osobą na świecie!

Na samą myśl o tym, że jest w ciąży poczuła łzy napływające do jej oczu. Łzy szczęścia, a zarazem smutku. Jeżeli okazałoby się, że jednak jest, to będzie zmuszona zabić własne dziecko...

Poczuła palącą dłoń na swoim policzku. Wiedziała, że taka będzie reakcja męża na jej słowa.

- Idziesz do lekarza. To on stwierdzi, czy jesteś w ciąży czy też nie. I nie sprzeczaj się ze mną! – dodał widząc, że chce coś powiedzieć. – Zna się lepiej na tych sprawach niż ty.

Eileen spojrzała za strachem na męża. Wiedziała, że nie może mu się sprzeciwić. Zwłaszcza teraz.

To było niemożliwe, żeby była w ciąży. Przecież dobrze się zabezpieczała! Była najlepsza w tych eliksirach. Niemożliwe było to, by zrobiła coś nie tak...


End file.
